El Calor de Tu Invierno
by Regina Gabrielle Le Rosse
Summary: Jon Snow & Lectora A la Guardia Nocturna llegó un chico nuevo. Un asesino de Guardias reales que se hace llamar Slayer. Es de facciones delgadas y delicadas, pero es letal con la espada. ¿Qué hará Jon Snow, el ahora Lord Comandante, cuando sepa el secreto de Slayer?


**Juego de Tronos**

 **One Shot**

 **Jon Snow & Lectora.**

Para variar, hacía frío. Fantasma apareció de la espesura del bosque con el hocico ensangrentado y sus ojos rojos vivos por la adrenalina que seguramente acababa de vivir. Jon le acarició detrás de la oreja y se encaminó de regreso al muro. Llevar a cazar a su enorme lobo huargo era ya costumbre, y siempre volvían a la hora de la cena de Jon, creando así un justo equilibrio para ambos.

Al entrar, los caballos se encabritaron al ver a Fantasma, pero el animal sólo los ignoró como siempre. Se despidió de su amo con un golpe suave de su hocico en la mano enguantada y corrió a trote, perdiéndose en el recinto.

Jon Snow caminó pausadamente hasta el salón donde de seguro estarían ya todos comiendo, cantando y riéndose a reventar. Cuando abrió la puerta se alegró de que fuera así una vez más. El invierno se acercaba, pero aún había tiempo para sentirse vivo y compartir ese sentimiento con sus hermanos de la Guardia, los pocos que quedaban.

— _Maíz, Maíz_ — Graznó el cuervo que alguna vez fue del antiguo Lord Comandante Mormont, en cuanto vio entrar a Jon.

Las mesas estaban llenas de hombres, tanto de los cuervos como de los Salvajes que eran tan hermanos de Jon como el resto de la Guardia de la Noche. Se sentó en su puesto como el ahora Lord Comandante que volvió del mundo de los muertos, y esperó pacientemente hasta que su comida estaba frente a él. El plato estaba lleno de judías con carne de cerdo especiado, y al lado estaba la copa de vino que le calentaba el estómago en cada trago.

En estos momentos Jon Snow extrañaba a Sam. Su amigo había ido en busca de la manera de convertirse en un Maestre por consejo del mismo Jon. De igual forma el Lord Comandante no estaba solo. Tenía amigos y hermanos junto a él, a quién no podía tener era a Ygritte. La extrañaba, los meses habían pasado curando poco a poco su dolor, pero aun así la sentía en sus brazos y a veces le parecía escucharla decir: "No sabes nada Jon Snow".

Volvió al presente y Edd el Penas, lo miraba desde su asiento. Jon lo llamó con un gesto de sus manos y su compañero sonrió mientras llegaba hasta él y se sentaba a su lado con el plato frente a él con lo poco que aún le quedaba de la comida.

— ¿Qué sucede Jon? ¿O debo decir Lord Comandante?

— Creo que Lord Cuervo me sienta mejor — dijo entre risas melancólicas— A ver… ¿qué de bueno ha sucedido en mi ausencia? ¿Qué tan bandidos son este nuevo grupo de reclutas?

— Pues, lo suficiente. Mira ese de allá con el parche se llama Kort Clearsky, era un pirata, asesino, ladrón, violador, entre otras cosas. El que está a su lado, el del pelo rubio, es Ser Mycas Smallcurve, un noble hasta que lo encontraron acostándose con la esposa de otro Ser más influyente que él; y era vestir el negro o morir.

— Como siempre— Jon lo reconoció, nadie honroso llegaba a la Guardia de la Noche, ni siquiera él ya que era un "Snow".

— Y el último — continuó Edd— es aquel muchacho que está allá en la mesa al fondo. Lo encontraron en las mazmorras de Kingslanding. No sabían su nombre, se lo preguntamos y se hace llamar Slayer.

— ¿Y cuál fue su delito?

— Eh… asesinó a varios de la Guardia real. No se sabe por qué, pero parecía que quería exterminar a todos… —Edd sonrió un poco— uno por uno, decapitándolos a todos ellos.

Jon masticó el último bocado y mientras tomaba su vino detalló al chico que estaba sentado a unas mesas más abajo que la suya. Era un muchacho delgado pero no en los huesos. Usaba el cabello corto y era de un negro azabache. Sus ojos eran azules como el cielo a punto de oscurecer. En ese momento sus miradas se encontraron. Slayer lo miró sin pizca de temor o intimidación, más bien era una mirada vacía. Jon fue el primero en apartar la vista disimuladamente, y se dirigió de nuevo a Edd.

— ¿Y cómo lo atraparon? ¿Y por qué está con vida?

— Pues, tenía un compañero que no siguió el plan y los atraparon. El compañero se suicidó y un hombre del consejo creyó conveniente que alguien con la destreza para decapitar 20 guardias capas blancas debía al menos decapitar 10 de los Otros.

— Muy bien. Mañana veremos de qué están hechos ellos tres.

Y así lo hicieron. La mañana desprendía olores de invierno, de humedad congelante y abrazadora como un fuego helado. En el patio todos estaban ya preparados con sus espadas de práctica y sus cotas de malla negras. Jon estaba de pie frente a Edd, Pyp, Kort Clearsky, Ser Mycas Smallcurve y Slayer; desde que sus miradas se cruzaron Jon Snow quiso luchar con él y lo haría hoy, quería ver qué tan bueno era como acabar con tantos de la guardia real.

— Bien, esta será su bienvenida. Están aquí porque alguien más así lo decidió. Pero en sus manos está ahora el decidir qué hacer. Tratar de escapar convirtiéndose en desertores y por ende no pertenecer a ningún lugar, ser perseguidos, cazados y al final ser ejecutados, o pueden quedarse aquí y servir a las personas detrás de este muro, protegiéndolas del invierno y de los Otros.

Guardó silencio para ver si con ello sus palabras colaban hondo, el único que pareció impactado fue Ser Mycas Smallcurve que sólo veía a sus pies mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba. Jon no tuvo que prestar mayor atención a los otros dos para saber que no estaban afectados en lo más mínimo. Aun así se mantuvo estoico y continuó.

— Hoy comenzaremos las luchas para que yo pueda evaluar sus habilidades. Los combates serán uno por uno. Edd — su compañero lo miró y asintió esperando su orden— vas primero contra Kort Clearsky.

El pirata miró Edd de arriba hacia abajo. Por su parte, Edd adoptó una posición que permitía la defensa y el ataque al mismo tiempo. Kort, el pirata, sonrió con sus casi inexistentes dientes, y se abalanzó hacia Edd, dando espadazos aquí y allá que eran esquivados muy bien, pero con un poco de esfuerzo.

Jon estudió los ataques de Kort y aunque eran rápidos carecían completamente de estilo y mucho más de técnica. El hombre del parche reía como loco, parecía como si se hubiera olvidado de todo lo demás y se había enfrascado sólo en batir la espada sin razón.

Edd estaba defendiéndose limpiamente hasta que Jon le hizo una señal y cambió a modo de ataque. Esquivaba y atacaba puntos estratégicos del cuerpo de su contrincante. Al cabo de unos momentos el gran Kort Clearsky yacía arrodillado, cansado y con la espada de madera de Edd en su cuello.

— Oh — el hombre parchado rió todavía más alto que antes y le estrechó la mano que Edd le había ofrecido, levantándose al mismo tiempo— Eres un gran luchador Edd. Gracias a los dioses que esto es sólo una práctica, porque si no hubiera tenido que usar un parche en el lugar donde iba mi cabeza.

Jon suspiró y no pudo evitar sonreír también. El segundo combate no duró ni siquiera un minuto. El ser Mycas al ver a Pyp tomar su posición de ataque, se encogió como un bebé y no tardó nada en rendirse tras recibir el primer golpe en su costado.

Jon y Slayer se pararon uno frente al otro. Slayer tenía facciones delgadas pero músculos fibrosos, eso indicaba que entrenaba de seguido, así que daría una buena batalla. Pero ahí estaba, inmóvil, con sus penetrantes ojos azules, no se movía ni un ápice. Jon fue el primero en impacientarse y atacó. Su golpe fue detenido con la espada de madera, produciendo un sonido seco que retumbó el aire. El Lord Comandante prosiguió con sus ataques, a la cabeza, al abdomen, los costados, las piernas; y todos ellos eran absorbidos por la espada de Slayer. El último golpe lo detuvo tan rápido que por un instante Jon casi no notó que el chico no mayor que él poco más de un año o dos, cambiaba la espada a su mano izquierda. Esquivó justo a tiempo antes de recibir una estocada en el pecho.

Slayer siguió atacando con furia. Parecía que la espada y él fueran uno solo. Pero Jon Snow no era el Lord Comandante por nada. Y en un momento se recuperó del desconcierto y se agachó dándole de lleno con la empuñadura de su espada en el estómago. El muchacho trastabilló un poco y volvió a retomar el equilibrio, pero Jon lo esperaba con su codo dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro, rompiéndole la boca.

La máscara seria del chico se resquebrajó y cambió por una de ira reprimida. Limpió el hilillo de sangre que le recorría la barbilla y sonrió amargamente. Fue de nuevo tras Jon. Hacía movimientos dignos de un gran espadachín y a su vez daba patadas que barrían el suelo, tratando de tumbar a Jon.

La batalla duró unos minutos más, ambos estaban agotados, pero había sido una lucha bastante pareja, aunque al final el ganador había sido un cansado Jon Snow. Eso no significaba que Slayer era un mal guerrero, pero los capas blancas no habían luchado con Caminantes blancos, o como les decían todos: "Los Otros".

— Ha sido una buena pelea — Jon recibió una mirada reprochadora a modo de respuesta— Aún estoy intrigado en saber tus motivos para volverte un asesino en serie de guardias reales.

El delgado chico llamado Slayer lo miró en silencio con una sonrisa de sorna dibujada en su lampiño y sucio rostro. Era una sonrisa que decía fácilmente que nunca se lo diría.

Unos segundos más tarde el patio estaba vacío excepto por Edd el Penas y el Lord Comandante. Edd miró a Jon estático con su vista hacia Slayer quien ya se perdía en el área de las celdas.

— ¿Qué sucede Jon?

Su amigo le prestó atención y la incomodidad se reflejó en su rostro.

— Una guerra se acerca Edd, al igual que el invierno. Y me gustaría contar con todos los que pueda y que sean aptos para la batalla. Ya mi deber con la Guardia de la Noche no es prioridad, ahora lo son mis hermanas y hermanos. Sansa, Arya, Bran y Rickon. Debo encontrarlos y para eso necesito ayuda.

— Tú cuentas conmigo, Lord Cuervo — dijo entre risas—, tú lo sabes. Eres mi hermano.

— Lo sé, Edd. Pero tú hiciste un juramento con esta guardia. Y a diferencia de mí, no has muerto y mucho menos vuelto a vivir. Y Slayer aún no ha dicho su juramento, así que pienso reclutarlo. Además, con Kort aquí dando espadazos a diestra y siniestra, los Otros no tendrán oportunidad.

Ambos se rieron y volvieron a su diario quehacer. El día transcurrió sin ningún tipo de problema, excepto al llegar la tarde. Jon estaba en su escritorio tratando de descubrir cualquier osa acerca de los Otros o los Niños del Bosque, cuando de pronto Ser Davos entró a su despacho. Jon sabía que el castigo que había ejercido para Melisandre no había sido el que Ser Davos esperaba y por eso el anciano no había estado muy agradecido en estos últimos meses, pero aun así, Jon sabía que podía contar con él.

Había entrado con una expresión de angustia mezclada con alegría y le había dicho que su hermana Sansa Stark estaba en Castleblack. Ese momento fue inolvidable para Jon, abrazó a su hermana y lloró con ella. Todo eso más el mensaje acerca de Rickon hicieron que sus ganas de proteger a sus hermanos tomaran más fuerzas. Entonces, dos noches luego de eso, se decidió a hacer que Slayer lo escuchara y se uniera a su causa.

Caminó en la oscuridad de Castleblack, rodeando las celdas que no eran más que los dormitorios de los hermanos negros. Cada uno tenía su propia celda privada y Slayer había tomado una de las más lejanas. En esos pocos días ellos no habían podido cruzar caminos, Jon estaba ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo trazando planes de guerra para salvar a su hermano pequeño. Ahora nada se interpondría entre ellos para discutir este tema antes de que Slayer se juramentara.

Jon Snow llegó hasta la puerta de la celda de su compañero y abrió la puerta tras tocar y no recibir respuesta. A veces creía que el muchacho era mudo igual que su lobo, nunca hacía ruido. Entró a la habitación, estaba bien iluminada con unas velas; un fuego en una chimenea improvisada, daba un poco de calor a la estancia. El Lord Cuervo pensó que este chico aún tenía el verano en sus venas. Pero cuando Slayer entró a la misma área de la celda donde estaba él de pie, se quedó helado como si se estuviera transformando en un caminante blanco.

Slayer era una mujer.

Sus azules ojos vieron a Jon con asombro, vergüenza y terror; su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil y Jon sin querer detalló cada parte de él. Sus pechos algo pequeños pero en el lugar donde debían estar, una piel tersa y unos muslos fuertes y esbeltos. El vientre plano, y su intimidad prácticamente lampiña, el cabello húmedo cayéndole casi en los ojos y unos labios realmente bonitos para nada masculinos.

Slayer era una mujer.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — La voz de Jon era queda, aún no salía de su estupor— ¡Tápate! Por favor.

Jon miró al suelo mientras ella se colocaba una ropa adecuada. Sentía un cosquilleo estúpido que se dispuso a ignorar. Cuando levantó la vista de nuevo Slayer estaba frente a él.

— ¡Respóndeme! ¿Qué significa esto, Slayer?

— ¿Qué más puede significar, Lord Snow? — Respondió de mala gana, mientras se paraba justo frente a Jon — Soy mujer. Si no me quieres aquí, expúlsame.

— No lo haré —respondió luego de un rato, después de ver el rostro limpio y delicado de Slayer. — Dime al menos tu nombre. Y por qué has hecho lo que hiciste.

— Mi nombre es _, y ¿de verdad necesito decir una excusa para matar a esos desgraciados de la guardia real? Deberían morir todos.

— Lo sé. Únete a mí en esta guerra. Y olvidaré este percance.

— Guerra… será tu guerra, Lord Snow. ¿En qué me beneficia?

— En que podrás hacer justicia. ¿No es eso lo que te interesa?

— En un mes será el juramento. Déjame pensarlo. ¿Bien?

— Bien — Jon no sabía por qué, pero se sentía lo suficientemente nervioso, decidió que salir de allí era lo más sensato.

Dio vuelta rápidamente y salió de ahí calmado en el exterior, pero internamente estaba conmovido. Al cerrar la puerta reposó en ella unos minutos antes de seguir a su habitación. Slayer… era una mujer. Una hermosa mujer. Pero eso no importaba, ¿no?


End file.
